


Take Me... Shopping!

by AvatarAang7, Kainorian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainorian/pseuds/Kainorian
Summary: It's a scorching hot day in Republic city, so Korra and Asami take the airbender children to the mall to seek shelter from the heat. Of course, what Korrra didn't know was that the heat was about to rise in more ways than one...





	Take Me... Shopping!

_ Good day, Republic City! It's yours truly, Shiro Shinobi, bringing you the latest news and gossip you need to know about in this city full of hopes and dreams. Summer has arrived our beloved city, and boy, what a hot day it is! The sun's showing its biggest smile today and the temperature scales have never been this high before, so get out of your sticky houses, grab your children and go outside to relish this great weather. Sit down, lay back and enjoy this beautiful summer day as long as you can!      
_

 

A low, raspy groan escaped the old man. Indeed, there was no occasion he could recall in which the temperature had risen this far in his entire life. Not even during the time before he had joined the forces, before he had left home to travel the seas to engage in danger wherever he could. Not even once in all the time during which he had started out as a rookie and had climbed up to the position of General. Nowhere he had been to, something had had him fighting for his breath. As experienced as he may be, even he had to admit that nature was something that couldn't be reckoned with.        

Bathing in sweat, Bumi was ringing for air, pulling at everywhere of his suit he could, growing more frustrated by each second upon realizing that his efforts were of no avail. 

His throat, already turned dry from the lack of humidity, hurt as he spoke, his words gaining a new, morbid shape of meaning. 

“I would if my body wouldn't feel like it's on fire.” Not knowing what else to do, he continued his efforts and kept on pulling at the hem of his suit, all the while moving comically around on the pillow he was sitting on, which earned the attention of the woman sitting next to him.

Kya raised a brow, speaking as she watched his antics. “Bumi, what are you doing?”

He huffed, clearly bothered by her oblivious question. “What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get some fresh air here, since you're not giving me that fan,” he answered, pointing to the fan she was currently fanning her face with. 

He wasn't the only one struggling with lack of oxygen in the room. Just as him, there were eight more trying to catch a breath of air, everyone dealing with it in their own ways, some more successful than others. So it happened that his sister too was suffering which was evident by the way the crinkles she'd collected over the years were now sticking out from her usual youthful face, marking her actual age. Just like any other woman of her age, she hated them. Hated how they were a sign of age and vulnerability. Her hair, already gained the color of light gray, was another attribute to her grown age, clinging to her skin in every which way now. 

So no, she didn't feel guilty of his unspoken accusation. Despite the couple of years lying between them, those were nearly insignificant, making his words unjustified. 

She shot him a look. “That's because I need it more than you do. Besides, this is a good opportunity to lose some of that weight you've been carrying around with yourself all this time.” 

A playful smile appeared on her lips as she paid regard to the older man's stomach, aware of the annoyance, and it showed, only resulting in a bigger smile of hers. 

“I  _ did _ lose weight, you only haven't noticed!” he shot back. “And who says that you need it more? You're not the one who's forced to wear a suit that's sticking to your whole body like it's made out of glue!”

She could only do as much as to roll her eyes at the statement. It was nothing new that her brother was a dynamic person, oftentimes nothing more than a bundle of act and ready to put on a show, basically dramatic in all kinds of ways, hence his over the top – adventurous tales he liked to tell. No, now that was anything but unheard of, but she knew him better than that. There was only so much true to what a person was saying, and years of experience taught her well.

“You're just too lazy to get up and take it off,” the waterbender retorted, a smirk crossing her lips now. “You've always been lazy.”

“I'm not!”

“Yes, you are, stop denying it.”

He crossed his arms, his brows furrowing in anger. “So you're calling me a  _ liar _ ?”

Yes, just like she'd thought; dramatic as always, not hesitating when jumping straight to conclusions. And again, another merely thought-out conclusion to make.

“No, I'm implying it.”

Well, only to a certain degree it seemed.

At that, the Ex-General was about to reply, ready to let the sharp words lingering on the tip of his tongue free falling, if it wasn't for another force interrupting.

“All right, enough!”

The siblings turned their heads towards the source that was sitting in the front, next to their sister-in-law with their youngest nephew in her lap, quietly returning their irritated looks with one of disapproval and mild annoyance. A loud sigh left his body, his head hanging low as he did so; by now a fairly common thing to see whenever a problem bound with his family would come up. Despite years of training the ways of the ancient air nomads, nothing could teach you how to bear patience with your siblings, especially if there were other things you had to cope with.

“It's a nice weather and only because it's a few degrees higher than usual, there's no reason to start fighting,” Tenzin said, despite being covered in pearls of sweat himself. 

Meelo, who had been resting on the table, got up and let out a groan. “It's too hot!”

Sitting next to him was Ikki, who was trying to keep her face fresh by bending some air into it, but without success. “Even the air _inside_ is hot and my hands are all sweaty,” she added, holding up her hands with a grimace.

Tenzin sighed, again. Just like his siblings, his younger children required a little more attention. “I know, but we should try to make the best out of it.”

“Easy for you to say,” Bumi replied. “You don't have any hair on your head.”

The airbending master frowned, not pleased with what kind of turn the conversation took. Luckily, he could always count on his wife, who indeed chimed in to aid her husband in hopes to get the siblings stop arguing, albeit trying to hide her amusement about the comment.

“Listen, arguing isn't going to help anyone. Tenzin's right, we should try to enjoy the weather. I'm sure that going outside will help clear our minds.”

The family looked at her skeptically, doubting the acolyte's words. They had any intention _ but _ to go outside at this very moment, certain that it would mean their death – or worse, however you were looking at it. 

Only Korra, who had listened quietly so far, seemed to think otherwise. Eagerly sitting up, she smiled.

“That actually sounds like a good idea. We could go to the park and eat ice cream or something.”

At that, the kids looked up with bright faces.

As if all the burden had been lifted off his shoulders, Meelo could only think of one thing, a big grin plastered on his face. “Ice cream? Count me in!”

“ _Ooh_ , can I get three on top?” Ikki asked excitedly, totally having forgotten about her earlier discomfort.

Rubbing his beard, the old master considered his former student's words before replying: “Well, I don't see why not. We could fly on Oogi.”

Bumi, however, was still a little doubtful. “With these clothes? I can't move a centimeter with this suit. It's glued on my skin and makes me even more sweaty.”

The others grimaced when he pulled on his suit, only to show them that it wasn't coming off of his skin.

“See?” he said, turning to Asami. “No offense, but next time you design suits, I suggest you make sure that they are made out of material that's more… welcoming toward air.”

The engineer blushed, ashamed of the condition her suits had been made of. An uncalculated factor which she meant to consider the next time should she have to design a suit. “I-I'll keep that in mind.”

Unaware of her girlfriend's rather uncomfortable state, the Avatar was still pondering hard.

“But what else should we do?” she asked, returning everyone's looks, but to no avail; her question was greeted with silence. Neither Tenzin nor Pema had an idea, the couple instead lost in deep thought, whereas Meelo and Bumi were forced to worry about air once again, the hot temperature already getting to them again, and the rest couldn't think of something either or were just eyeing each other cluelessly.

After a few minutes of stretched silence, Asami piped up, a glint in her eyes that made the Avatar's heart flutter, however it was soon destroyed by the words that followed.

“We could go shopping!”

Korra, sitting next to the beautiful engineer, felt a pang in her chest. This was not something she expected her to say. Out of all things she could have said, it had to be the one thing she hated more than meditating.

She looked at her, trying not to sound offended. “Are.. you sure? I don't think that's what comes to your mind when there's nice weather outside.”

Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect of what she actually wanted to achieve, making Asami even more confident in her decision.

The engineer smiled, returning her look with one of love in her eyes while keeping eye contact with the rest as well, gesturing with her hands as she went along. “Not really, yes, but it would solve the problem of clothing. We could buy new clothes that are more comfortable and then spend some time in the city or at the beach. I know it's not really ideal, but this way we would fix the issue at hand.”

As much as she loved her, Korra couldn't find it in herself to tell her that it was an awful idea. Mornings were evil, meditating was a pain in the butt, but shopping… Shopping was the greatest evil out of all. Maybe staying on the island and suffocating due to hot air wasn't so bad after all.

The others, much to her disappointment, were mulling it over, replaying the engineer's words in their heads. None of them could come up with another idea and so it happened that they agreed eventually.

This time, Tenzin was the one to speak again. “I agree. That's a good idea, Asami.”

Korra frowned. _No, it's not._

No one seemed to pick up on her disapproval, however, all of them instead paying attention to Tenzin, lost in the conversation.

“I'll let the acolytes know and have them prepare Oogi for the flight.”

“Don't you think that Oogi wants to relax a little too?” Kya asked, smiling at her younger brother.

Asami agreed. “We could ride with the ferry instead. It's more relaxing anyway.”

Tenzin nodded, making himself ready to get up to tell the acolytes to prepare a ferry, but was stopped from doing so.

“Wait,” Jinora interrupted. “Didn't you say that President Raiko was going to visit Air Temple Island today?”

At that, his eyes widened in realization. “Of course, how could I forget. You're right, Jinora. I'm afraid you must go on your own. I will stay here and meet with Raiko.”

Bumi sighed, fearing of what was about to come.

“I guess that means that we need to stay here as well,” he acknowledged, pointing at himself and Kya.

Tenzin nodded, feeling sorry for his siblings, but everyone had to make sacrifices sometimes and it was only for the best.

“It would be better. I could use a hand in preparing everything for the visit and one or two additional spokespeople wouldn't be so bad.”

Just like her older brother, Kya wasn't glad by the fact either. “Wow, hold on. Since when are we spokespeople? I won't take part in one of those stupid discussions. You know I hate talking about political mumbo-jumbo.”

Bumi agreed. “Same here. You know I'm not really keen on this stuff.”

The airbending master looked at his siblings, nodding absentmindedly. “I see. Well, you can help the other airbenders then.”

The siblings looked at each other, before turning their heads back to Tenzin, still not really satisfied. In the end, however, they smiled weakly.

“As long as you won't make us work our butts off.”

“I'll stay too,” Jinora added, a serious expression on her face. As the second leader of the Air Nation and thus, a world leader in her own right, it was her responsibility to participate in political meetings and to show her support if she wanted to be a part of worldly affairs.

To her surprise, however, Tenzin shook his head. “No, there's no need to. As I said, I want you to enjoy this day and to take a break. Go with the others, we'll have everything under control here.”

She frowned. Despite her desire to stay with her father on the island, she nodded reluctantly, doubtful of the prospect, but in hindsight, shopping didn't sound like such a bad idea. She's never been to the malls in Republic City before, being accustomed to the Air Nomads' traditional clothing. Maybe she could find a cute outfit for herself and… maybe something that Kai would like too, and she blushed at the mere thought.

Only Korra seemed to be the only one who was still having qualms about it. Unlike her, it seemed like her friends were optimistic of the idea of going shopping and spending hours in the same place while looking at clothes the whole time.

Call her crazy, but she had a right to think that this was _insane_.

She sighed. This was for sure going to be a  _ long _ day.

“All right guys, who's ready to hit up some stores?”

 

* * *

 

 

_ Please, someone kill me now. _

 

They had been exploring the same store for  _ two hours _ now, everyone excitedly going through various articles of clothing, trying them on and off and berating each other, and Korra felt like she was about to die of boredom.

Asami had dragged them to a place that was selling all kinds of clothing which were being delivered from all over the world, each time consisting of the newest fashion articles. Korra didn't know much about fashion but in her opinion it was a huge waste of time and didn't fashion change every week or so? She didn't get it, but apparently, her friends were totally awestruck by the different clothes. Even Meelo liked it, having insisted on exploring the men's section but had to settle with the boys' section eventually.

While everyone was enjoying their time, Korra had been sitting on the same spot for an hour now, hoping they would leave as soon as possible; however, to no avail. Not that she would tell anyone, but her butt was beginning to hurt. She did try on a few clothes and even sunglasses, but lost interest soon enough and decided to wait until they'd be done.

Asami had come over to her some time later, worried about her girlfriend's well-being and asking her if she really was okay with it to which Korra had responded that she “could handle it”. She may not be the most patient person, but she was fairly certain she could wait for them.

Well, that thought didn't seem so convincing anymore.

She tried to distract herself for the remaining time, tapping on the ground with her feet and doing various movements with her hands to somehow pass the boredom, but it was hopeless –  she was stuck here.

Eventually, she was at the end of her tether. Not able to hold it in anymore, she let out a loud groan, covering her face with her hands. “You've _got_ to be kidding me!”

There was no way she was going to sit there any longer, so she decided she would do something about it. She didn't care if they were done or not; they needed to get out. _Now_. She'd drag them out if necessary, that much was certain, but she couldn't bear it any longer.  

With a quick move, she stood up, hastily trudging over to Asami and Opal, who had joined them happily once she heard of the news, both of them currently eyeing two summer dresses. Noticing the heavy steps, Asami turned to see who it was, a bright smile taking over her face as soon as she saw the waterbender.

“Korra, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to wait.”

The Avatar stopped before the two women, meeting the engineer's happy face with a serious one her own, worrying the older woman.

“What's wrong?” Asami asked, irritated by the odd attitude. Seeing her like this was something she was hardly used to, only familiar with it during times she'd rather not think of. Darker times.

The Avatar picked up on the concern in her voice and quickly dismissed the question, intent on getting away from this place as fast as possible. “We need to leave immediately.”

The engineer looked at her questioningly. “What? Why?”

Korra sighed. “Asami, I don't think I can handle this any longer. I've been waiting for you for over two hours now and you're still not close to leaving. The idea was to buy some clothes for the beach and not to do a shopping-marathon.” She couldn't help but gag at the thought.

Opal, who was amused about her friend's disposition, smiled at her encouragingly. “Korra, don't you think you're overreacting a little? We came here to have fun. Why don't you just try it too?”

At that, the waterbender didn't know what to say. For her, this wasn't the definition of “fun”. After all, she had been against the idea in the first place. Who found dealing with clothes fun? Not that she hated clothing, but she didn't see the point of it. Clothing was fine, as long as she had something to wear and wasn't naked, but shopping? That didn't have to do with fun at all!

And apparently, it seemed like the two women had a whole different picture of “fun”, something that Korra wasn't afraid of pointing out.

“So _this_ is what fun is for you?” she asked, spreading her arms. “Being stuck in a place for hours and trying on some clothes? That's not fun, that's just plain boring.”

Opal and Asami exchanged knowing glances.

“Say, Korra,” Opal started, turning to look at the Avatar. “Have you ever been shopping before?”

She blinked, the question catching her off-guard. “Uh, well, not really. Why do you want to know?”

The airbender smiled. “There are some bright sides to it too, you know. You just need to make use of them.”

Confused where she was going at, Korra raised a cautious eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Instead of answering, Opal kept her smile, feigning innocence.

“Oh, you'll see.”

She flashed a quick grin to Asami, and before Korra could ask, she left them on their own. Still confused about what the girl was talking about, the waterbender looked at her girlfriend with a quizzical look.

“What was that all about?”

A faint shade of red colored the engineer's cheeks who was being strangely nervous all of a sudden, adding even more to the waterbender's confusion.

“Oh, I-I don't know,” she said, trying to avoid the topic.

However, Korra didn't buy her answer. Asami noticed and quickly composed herself, turning her attention to her girlfriend again. “Anyway, we can leave if you really want to. Just give me a minute to tell the others.”

At that, the Avatar let out a sigh of relief. “Yes, _please_. You don't know how much of a torture this was.”

“But first I'll try on one last thing.”

This elicited another groan from the waterbender. “Asami, you had two hours to do this.”

She looked at her girlfriend who was meeting her gaze with big bright eyes and a smile that Korra just couldn't say no to.

Sue her for being a big softie.

Breaking under the heiress's look, she sighed. “ _Okayy_. All right, one last thing and then we'll go.”

Satisfied with the answer, Asami smiled. “I won't take long.”

With that, she left straight to the changing room.

“I dare you not to,” Korra muttered under her breath, already at the end with her nerves.

 

A few minutes later, the voice of her girlfriend came from one of the cabinets nearby, making Korra look up from where she was now – which was, back on the stool she had been sitting earlier on

“Korra, could you come over please?”

Getting up from the stool, she walked over to where the voice came from, eventually standing before the curtain that was separating them.

“Um, yes? What is it?” she asked, wondering why she'd called her.

Behind the curtain she heard her girlfriend's voice again, and if Korra wasn't mistaken, she sounded a little nervous. “Um, could you bring me my stuff please? I forgot to take them with me.”

“Uh, sure. Where are they?”

“They're lying on top of the clothes on your right side.”

Korra looked around, not sure which spot she meant but found them soon enough, quickly recognizing what it was. Blushing, she took the pair of underwear, which consisted of a ruby red bra and panties, into her hands and handed them through the curtain to Asami.

“Thanks,” she said.

“Uhhh, no problem,” Korra bashfully answered, the image of the underwear still fresh in her head.

Not soon after, she heard the sounds of zippers and a few light thumps, indicating that Asami had gotten rid of her clothes.

_And was naked._

Korra gulped. The thought that Asami was completely naked and was only being covered by the thin fabric of the curtain made Korra's cheeks light up like an inferno.

_Dammit, get a grip, Korra._

Before her thoughts could wander further, however, they were interrupted by Opal, who came over to her, looking around as she did so.

“Where's Asami?”

“Um,” Korra blushed. “She's in the cabin. She said she wanted to try on something before we go.”

_ Spirits, what's wrong with me? _

Opal blinked. “Oh.”

As if on cue, Jinora and Ikki showed up, joining the two women. The latter looked concerned.

“Have you seen Meelo? He's been gone for half an hour now.”

Both women shook their heads, not aware of the boy's whereabouts. Not that it wondered Korra; ever since she first met the young airbender, she quickly had come to learn that he was a living bundle of energy, suddenly showing up somewhere only to disappear again as quickly as he had come.

Shrugging it off with a smile, she replied “Don't worry, Ikki. I'm sure he's somewhere around here, probably trying to impress a girl.”

Ikki, however, wasn't really convinced by her answer. “I don't know.. We told him to meet us at our agreed place but he didn't come. What if something happened to him?”

Korra couldn't help but chuckle at that, irritating the two sisters.

“Why are you laughing?” Jinora asked, raising a brow.

Opal too seemed to be confused at her friend's reaction, almost getting weird vibes from her.

“I think Korra's become insane. Maybe we shouldn't have gone shopping after all…,” she added with guilt in her voice. She wasn't familiar with the Avatar's psyche but she doubted that it was that labile. She had gone through worse, after all.

But why was she laughing then?

The waterbender soon noticed her friends' discomfort, reassuring them with a smile that she hasn't gotten insane – yet. (Don't mind her, she would if they weren't going to leave soon. Just give it a little while.)

“I'm sorry,” she quickly apologized before turning to look at Ikki again. “Ikki, it's Meelo we're talking about. Do you really think he'd listen? I mean, it's not like he followed the rules before.”

This seemed to put the young girl at ease, but also made her be ashamed for thinking otherwise. “Well, I should be used to it by now, huh?”

Korra just smiled, finding the sentiment endearing nonetheless. Unlike her younger sister, Jinora didn't seem to be surprised. “That's Meelo for you.”

The Avatar's smile grew upon hearing that. It quickly dissolved however when she realized that they would need to wait extra for Meelo, meaning they'd be here even longer.

_And the insanity grows…_

As if reading her mind, Opal said “Let's just hope that whatever he is doing will be over quick.” After a pause, she bashfully added, “Because I kinda need to pee.”

Amused, Korra raised a brow. “Why don't you just go to one of the toilets here?”

“Ew. Korra, these are public toilets. No way I'm going to use them!” the Beifong exclaimed, to which the waterbender could only laugh.

Jinora wasn't amused by this. “Opal, an airbender doesn't question things like this. It just shows your attachment to something you're taking for granted, whereas an airbender would never even consider it.”

Opal rolled her eyes. “Oh _please_ , spare me the lecture. I'm sure that the ancient airbenders didn't want to use a toilet that's full of bacteria and dirt just to reach enlightenment.”

The airbending master frowned, but it soon turned into a smirk. “You've been patrolling the Earth Kingdom. Didn't you just use a hole in the ground there?”

Korra's eyes widened. “Wait, really?”

Opal blushed, clearly ashamed of the fact. “Well… Yes, but… that was different,” she stammered, her blush growing even deeper.

Both Jinora and Korra raised unconvinced eyebrows, clearly doubting her words. Ikki just looked at Opal like she had never seen her before.

“Wow Opal, that's gross,” Asami chimed in, still trapped in the cabin.

Frustrated, the airbender threw her hands in the air. “I had no other choice, okay?! We.. We had been flying all the time and there were nowhere toilets, so we just… _Ugh!_ Why are we even talking about this?”

Thinking, Korra placed a hand on her chin. “Umm, because you don't want to use the toilets.”

“Okay, then I'll use the stupid toilet!” she yelled, angrily storming off to the restrooms.

The others looked after her, and once she was out of earshot, began to laugh. They knew that Opal was rather sensitive but sometimes it was just too easy to get the airbender flustered, just like it was the case with a certain earthbender they knew, who, oddly enough, happened to be her boyfriend. Who knew, maybe they were soulmates after all.

“Okay, that was just mean of you guys,” they heard Asami say. 

Korra, who was still shaking from laughter, wiped away a tear. “You should have seen her face! It was priceless, Asami."

There was no answer, making her think that the heiress had turned to her clothes again. In-between their laughter, Korra couldn't help but wonder. _What's taking her so long?_

Soon enough, the engineer spoke up again. “Jinora? Ikki?”

The girls looked at the curtain.

“We're here,” the older sibling answered.

A moment later, her voice came again. “Could you do me a favor and bring these back?” she said, shoving a pile of clothes through the curtain. “I'd do it myself but I'm a little occupied here.”

The waterbender's eyes widened at the size of the pile. It almost reached to her thighs. _Spirits, how many clothes did she try on?_

The sisters looked at each other. Puzzled, the airbending master said, “Um, sure, I guess.. Is that everything?”

“Yes, there are only a few more, but I'm sure Korra can take them over.”

_Seriously?_

“Okiedokie!” Ikki said happily, as if it was the most common thing in the world, and took some of the clothes into her arms. Jinora followed suit and led her sister the way to the counter where they could give the clothes to an assistant. Korra already pitied the person.

After they were out of sight, Korra stepped closer to the curtain and spoke again. “So, you said there's more?”

A moment of silence followed.

“Are they gone?” the engineer asked, still behind the curtain.

“Uh yes, why are you-”

Before she could finish her sentence, however, a hand shot out from the curtain, taking hold of her wrist and dragging her inside. 

“Whoa, Asami, what-”

Her words got stuck in her throat as soon as she realized that she was standing before Asami, left only in what was her underwear. Her tongue was tied in knots once she realized the close proximity they were in.

Korra gulped, fazed by her girlfriend’s attire.

“Hey,” Asami greeted her, flashing her a _very_ seductive smile.

Korra had to restrain herself with all her might from staring, utterly failing to do so. Instead, she was blinking rapidly, her mouth opening up and closing several times in an attempt to form words, but her mind was short-circuiting right now.

And, Spirits, was it just her or why was it so hot here? _Actually, scratch that, that’s nakedly obvious. Emphasis being on the ‘naked’._

The businesswoman noticed her girlfriend's demeanor and smirked. “So, do you like it?” she asked, her low voice sending shivers down the Avatar’s spine. It took her a couple of seconds until her brain registered the heiress’s words, making her blush even harder.

“H-h-h-hot,” she stammered. “I-i-it's h-hot h-here.”

Her smirk only grew. “Well, must be me.” Asami slipped her hands from Korra’s arms over to her shoulders, and started tugging on the button holding her top together. “Why don’t I show you that shopping _can_ be fun?” she whispered, her voice only growing more sultry.

“You mean… _in here_?” Korra hissed, already hoping that nobody noticed she had disappeared.

“Sure, why not?” Asami shrugged while undoing the second clip on her top. 

In spite of the fact that it got looser quickly, Korra only felt herself heat up more, and this wasn’t helped when her girlfriend pushed her onto the little stool and straddled her, one leg on either side of her hips. “B-because… someone could hear us!”

“Then you’ll just have to be quiet…” Asami leaned down a little and captured the Avatar’s lips, giving her a kiss that she could never resist.  _ Especially  _ when Asami was only wearing… well, underwear that didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. 

Korra felt the last button on her top loosen up, and her girlfriend pulled it open. There was no time for extensive undressing like they had in the privacy of their bedroom, but Korra could feel herself become wet. At this moment, there were two options: break it off and suffer the scorn from Asami (and probably Opal too, now that she thought about it) or go through and hope for the best.

The rational part of her mind was winning, but then Asami reached around and undid the clasp of that sexy bra she was wearing and shrugged it off. “What’s the matter?” she smirked when she saw the blush on Korra’s cheeks. “Afraid of something?”

_Oh, screw it._

With a swift motion, she wrapped her arms around Asami’s back, pulling her in for a deep kiss, earning a moan from the engineer. “Take me away,” she whispered, ready to let her girlfriend do whatever she damn-well pleased. They were behind a curtain, the rest of the world couldn’t see them. Hear them, that was a different matter. If that was the price she had to pay for, she would be more than willing to risk it. Besides, she had been waiting for too long. They came here to enjoy themselves in the first place, and that was what they were going to do.

She could feel one of Asami’s hands slip down the side of her body, slowly making its way down to where her pants were. Asami pulled back from their kiss, laying her other hand on her cheek.  

Korra soon felt her girlfriend undo the knot holding up her pelt, and it fell away without any protest. “‘Sami…” she groaned. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Asami nodded. She tugged on Korra’s waistband, trying to loosen it up and make some room for her hand to slip inside. “We need to speed things up a little,” she said, and moved a finger inside, which was followed by a loud moan, making the engineer smile even wider. Her long, slender fingers always had that effect on her, and she was enjoying every minute of it, and she knew that so was her girlfriend.

Despite the enticing situation and her growing desire, Korra was aware of the circumstances. As much as she was liking what her girlfriend was doing with her, they were in a mall, and no one knew when somebody would open the curtains and see them like this.

“A-Asami…” Leaning over, the engineer took an earlobe into her mouth, gently biting down on it, making the Avatar let out another moan. This one might as well have been heard by everyone in the mall. “Spirits…” Truth be told, it wasn’t _that_ uncommon for Asami to get that kind of reaction out of her, but here, now, Korra’s senses were all dialed up to eleven, and feeling her girlfriend’s finger pushing in and out of her was a short way of turning her into a panting mess.

It wasn’t often that they’d get some private time similar to what they were having right now, with both of them being caught up in their day-to-day lives which consisted of Avatar and CEO duties. Most of the time, they would see each other a few times here and there throughout the day or until either woman was at home, exhausted from the day’s events. Now that things were laid-back and neither had to attend anything, it was the perfect time to make use of it, and it would be a lie if Asami hadn’t had any intent in the back of her mind when she suggested to go shopping.

She watched as Korra arched her back, relishing the feeling of her fingers inside of her. Not that the waterbender would ever say it, but she had missed this. Missed spending proper time with her girlfriend, enjoying being in a relationship, to experience all kinds of different emotions and sensations. Although they were seeing each other everyday, to Korra it felt like they weren’t.

Whenever she would be fulfilling her duties as the Avatar and leave Asami’s side, her thoughts would always keep coming back to her, and yet, it would feel like they were so far, but so close at the same time. Being physically close to one another, however, was a whole different feeling. They couldn’t get down to it very often, which was fine in itself, but this was on another level, a more emotional one which required deep trust in each other and it was bound with passion. It was a whole new experience every time, but she loved every single moment of it.

 

Neither of them noticed that Jinora had come back and was now within earshot of the changing room. Being the perceptive person she was, it was not difficult for her to figure out what the sounds meant, causing a blush on her cheeks. She had been skeptical at first upon learning that Korra wasn’t where she had been, but that had changed once she heard the noises coming from behind the curtain, leaving very little to her imagination. 

It was more than awkward to say the least and she did  _ not _ want to explain to Ikki or Meelo what was really going on in there, should they ask. She wasn’t ready to give them  _ the talk _ . It was either endure the awkward moment or make herself feel an increase in embarrassment.

Before she could weigh the options, however, the decision was made for her when Opal approached her.

“So much for going to a public toilet…” the Beifong muttered before her eyes landed on the young airbending master, raising a brow as she saw her.

“Where are Korra and Asami?”

Jinora grimaced. To make matters worse, this was the perfect time for her sister to choose to rejoin with them. _The more, the merrier._ She sighed, hoping for this to go over quick.

“Asami’s in the cabin,” she mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

At that, the Beifong’s eyes widened. “You mean, she’s _still_ in there? But where’s Korra?”

“Who’s where?” Ikki asked as she had reached them.

Sighing, Jinora added “She’s with Asami.”

“What do you mean, Asami’s in the -” The sentence fell flat, as soon as realization hit Opal. “Oh.”

Of course, her oblivious sister didn’t catch on and had a confused look on her face. “Soo, Asami’s in the cabin and Korra is.. in the cabin too?”

Jinora and Opal exchanged a look and nodded in unison, neither of them saying a word, confusing the young airbender even more. “O- _kay_ ,” she said, not sure what that meant and why both of them had become so quiet all of a sudden.

The silence was broken soon, however, when noises came from behind the curtain of Asami’s cabin, making the three of them turn their heads in the direction. Tilting her head at the sound, Ikki asked “What’s that?”

Unbeknownst to her, the other two blushed, well aware of the growing noises inside the cabin. However, neither was willing to clarify what it came from which had the young girl even more irritated. Before she could question them, there was a scream.

“AAAH!” Arching her back, Korra cried out as her climax washed over her, leaving both her and Asami in a state of weakness. Panting, both women held one another in their arms, both of them too exhausted to speak, neither aware of the commotion outside.

“What  _ was _ that?” Ikki asked again, albeit this time louder. By this time, Jinora and Opal had beet-red faces and it was clear that they knew something Ikki didn’t, making her suspicious. Why would they hide something from her?

Turning to the two, she said “What are you two not telling me?”

For some reason, it was very hard for Jinora to look her sister in the eyes right now.

“N-nothing,” she answered, looking past her.

Ikki looked at Opal, expecting her to say something, but she remained silent and was avoiding her too. Huffing, she turned around. “I’m going to see if Korra and Asami are all right.”

With that, she made her way to the cabin, but was stopped by a pair of hands grabbing her by the arms that pulled her back. Smiling awkwardly, Opal said “I’m pretty sure that they’re fine. There’s no need to check on them.”

Ikki raised a brow. “How do you know? To me, it didn’t sound like they are fine.” Quite the opposite, actually, but why were they acting so strange? It didn’t make sense to Ikki.

The smile on Opal’s face was beginning to falter, and she was doing a horrible job of keeping it and it showed. “It’s Korra and Asami, those two are more than capable if something should be up. Besides, it’d be rude to enter the cabin just like that.”

Her eyes sought out Jinoras’ who shot her a look. _Really?_ That’s _the best you could come up with?_ Opal shrugged helplessly, at least she was trying unlike her. Ikki didn’t seem too convinced with the excuse though and eyed them quizzically. If Korra and Asami were inside, then the scream must have come from one of them and that had to mean that at least one of them was hurt or not?

Jinora sensed her discomfort and gave her a mild smile. “Look, we know that it may be difficult to believe, but they’re fine. Trust us.”

“More than fine by the sound of things,” Opal mumbled, but luckily it went unnoticed.

Turning her head one more time to the cabin, Ikki nodded hesitantly. “Okay.”

“Well, what are we going to do now?” Opal asked. No one knew when they’d come out again or _if_ they were going to. She knew very well that this was her own doing, though she didn’t think they’d actually take her word and do it. Come to think of it, she probably should have taken Bolin along. That way, she’d get something out of this too. Unfortunately, he had been busy when she’d asked him to come with them, so here she was. It… could be worse.

Jinora put a hand on her chin. “Well, since it looks like they’ll be busy for a while, I suppose we could look for Meelo. It’d be better if we were all together by the time the two have come out, so that we can leave immediately.”

Opal had a better idea, though. “Or… we could leave and let them find their way back on their own while we enjoy the rest of the day.”

“I don’t know. The plan was to go to the beach together after we were done with shopping,” Jinora threw in. “Besides, I don’t think that Meelo would know the way.”

Mind her, she wasn’t exactly excited at the prospect of looking for her brother who could be up to only Spirits knew what, but like it or not, someone had to go after him to make sure he was all right. It was better than staying on the spot and being forced to hear two girls making love to each other, even if she _was_ happy for them.

The three of them looked at each other and sighed. Time to find her little brother.

 

As Korra opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was weight on her. Craning her neck revealed a dozing Asami lying on top of her, her raven black hair sprawled out all over her upper body, which was… naked. 

Suddenly Korra felt like passing out at any moment again. _Wow._

Although this wasn’t their first time doing it, it always left her with an overwhelming feeling, and every time it seemed surreal all over again. But this was real. As real as it could be and she wasn’t going to trade it for anything in the world.

A smile took over her face, as she pushed a few hair strands out of Asami’s face, all the while relishing this moment.

It was funny. Never would she have thought to be sleeping with her girlfriend in a place like this, nor for this day to take an unexpected turn of events. Especially if she thought about how they were supposed to just go shopping, which reminded her…

_Oh no._

In the distraction, she’d totally forgotten about the others. She knew that they must have been back already and were waiting for them… and probably heard everything.

Heat overcame her cheeks at the thought. This was not good.

She didn’t notice Asami awakening who looked up at her. “Hey.”

The now agitated waterbender tried to cover her anxiety and gave the heiress a crooked smile, but as smart as she was, Asami noticed that something must be wrong, judging by the younger woman’s strained face.

Heaving herself off the body she had been lying on until now, she sat up and took one of Korra’s cheeks into her hand. “What’s wrong?” Korra smiled. Of course her genius of a girlfriend would pick up on it if something had her troubled. She should know after all.

She took her hand in her own and brought it to her lips, giving it a soft peck. “Nothing,” she answered, still smiling. “Just thinking about how I got to spend more time with my awesome girlfriend in a cabin in the middle of the mall where everyone has probably heard us making love to each other.”

Realizing what she was implying, Asami’s eyes grew wide. “Oh no..."  


Korra smirked. “Yep. That’s what I thought too.” She knew that this would have been funny in any other circumstance but the one they were in currently, but the fact that Asami was just as flustered as her at the idea was very relieving, and seeing her freak out like this, and it was pretty safe to assume that she was on the inside, was amusing as well.

Asami, however, wasn’t too amused about this. (Which, in all honesty, was totally understandable, but fun nonetheless. Of course, that was something Korra would keep to herself.) “What are we going to do… What if… What if they heard us… How are we supposed to explain this… And don’t you dare smile!”

Korra chuckled. Asami could only watch in disbelief. “Korra, this isn’t funny! We could get in trouble for this.”

“Hey, tell me something new,” she retorted. This wouldn’t be the first time she’d get into a dispute over something anyway, and the fact that, technically, she wasn’t at fault here but Asami was, made it a little less of a trouble.

With a huff, Asami got off of her, picking up her clothes and trying to put them on again while ignoring the looks she was getting from her girlfriend. “I can’t believe you’re this calm. Weren’t  _ you _ reluctant about this in the first place?”

Perking her eyebrows up, the Avatar replied, “Oh, so you did notice that?”

Asami stopped what she was doing and turned around. “What are you talking about? Of course I was aware of it, and I don’t see what this has to do with my question.”

“Well, if I remember correctly, it was you who dragged me inside this cabin and wanted ‘’to show me that shopping can be fun’’.” 

“Wait, so you’re blaming  _ me _ ? If  _ I _ can recall correctly, you weren’t so appalled to the idea afterwards anymore. You’re just as much to blame here as me.”

Korra gave her a ‘fair-enough’-nod before standing up herself and following her example. “Well,” she said, throwing on her pants,”I guess you’re right. None of this would have happened if we would have left earlier, though.”

Asami shot her a look.

“What?” she shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

Sighing, Asami put on the rest of her clothes.

“Let’s just go find the others and get out of here.”

“About time…”

 

“Okay, I give up.” Opal threw her hands in the air. “How hard can it be to find a nine-year-old boy in a mall?”

Jinora, who had been walking a few feet ahead of her, turned around. “You don’t know Meelo. He could be anywhere.”

Opal sighed. “Great. This makes things much easier…”

Frowning at her, the airbending master replied, “You’ve been complaining during this whole time. No one said that this was going to be easy.”

“Hey, I’m  _ not _ complaining.”

At that, the two girls shot her disbelieving looks. 

“What?”

Jinora sighed. “Nothing.”

 

Without knowing, the two groups had decided to go to the exit, figuring that the rest would show up there as well. The airbenders arrived there first, and soon enough, so did Korra and Asami, holding each other’s hands as they approached the trio.

Opal smirked. “Took you long enough.”

Both their faces were covered in a deep shade of red in an instant. They had an inkling that they’d get this kind of reaction from her at least, but it was nothing compared to the faces people were throwing at them on their way here.

Eager to change the topic, Asami noted, “I can’t see Meelo anywhere. Where is he?”

Ikki sighed. “We have no idea. We’ve been looking for him  _ everywhere _ , but we couldn’t find him.”

“I still can’t believe he made me use the toilet,” Opal muttered, which earned her some looks she chose to ignore wisely.

Suddenly, Korra piped up. “Wait. Jinora, why didn’t you just use your astral projection to find him?”

All eyes turned to the girl in question.

She flinched. “I… kind of forgot about that. Oops.”

“You  _ forgot _ ?” Opal scoffed. 

Jinora crossed her arms. “It’s not like I’m using it to find missing people on a daily basis. It’s a complicated technique that requires lots of focus and a quiet environment, which we don’t have here. Besides, I shouldn’t need to be using my powers for the sole purpose of making out people’s locations.”

“But didn’t you find Kai and the rest of the airbenders that way when he was captured by the Queen?” Asami asked.

“And didn’t you contact Ikki and Meelo for help back when we were in Zaofu and help my Dad and the others during the Red Lotus’ attack on the Northern Air Temple by telling them where Zaheer held me?” Korra added.

Jinora stiffened. “I said ‘’not on a daily basis’’,” she paused. “And those were completely different things!”

Everyone gave her unconvinced looks.

She sighed. “Never mind.” 

Their attention shifted soon, however, when Ikki’s eyes caught something.

“Meelo!” 

Korra let out a quiet groan. “ _ Finally _ .”

“Where have you been?” Ikki asked, watching anxiously as he walked towards them, but… 

She squinted her eyes. “Wait, what’s with your hair?”

Korra didn’t care. “I don’t care about why his hair is messy, I just want to  _ leave _ finally!”

“Yeah, me too. This place is boring,” Meelo added.

“ _ Thank you! _ Finally, someone who said it!” Korra exclaimed.

Asami rolled her eyes. “All right, we got it. Next time I’m not going to suggest to go shopping.”

Smiling, Korra pecked her cheek. “Thanks.”

Despite the comical situation, Asami couldn’t help but blush at her girlfriend’s behavior.

“What were you even doing?” Jinora inquired.

“Nothing for you to know,” Meelo shrugged, but continued anyways. “As the responsible male here, I checked to see that this is a safe place and this led me to a shocking discovery.”

Opal raised a brow. “And what would that be?”

He looked around before leaning in conspiratorially, whispering, “These mannequins aren’t anatomically correct.”

This was met with annoyed looks. 

“Shocking,” Jinora dead-panned.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed after which Korra found it safe to ask:”So, can we go now?”

“YES!”

 

When they exited the mall, everyone with their new belongings, Korra couldn’t describe how happy she was, but it was obvious. So obvious, in fact, that Asami decided to tease her a little bit.

“So,” she said, “still don’t like going shopping?”

The Avatar grinned. “Nope. Still hate it. But… it was a little more bearable than I thought.”

The heiress smiled amusedly. “Well, as I told you, shopping doesn’t have to be boring.”

Korra didn’t know what to say to that, and instead, intertwined their fingers, and so they walked away with happy faces and shopping bags into a beautiful day ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Now that I actually have time, I figured I'd return to the usual format of A/N, so here we go. 
> 
> First off, I was actually under time pressure when I published this because I was running late for school XD (Shows how much I invest in my fanfictions lol) Well, I did end up being late for class, but it hadn't really started, so that was not a disaster.
> 
> Numero 2: As I have mentioned yesterday, I didn't plan to turn this one-shot into a 8k+ work and I'm still kinda stunned at how big this became, considering this was meant to be a funny, fluffy, LITTLE - yeah, if only I knew - one-shot thingy that I just wanted to write out to get it out of my head onto digital 'paper'. *sigh* I think that I'm underestimating myself sometimes.. Anyway. To be honest, I don't really know how this came to be and I'm positive about the outcome in overall, although this was my first attempt at writing smut. (Which, as you can see, didn't go so well, given that I had to ask my beta to help me with because being the little chicken that I am, I chickened out.)
> 
> But yeah, in overall a result that I approve of.
> 
> And lastly, I noticed that I've become inactive, sort of. The reason for that is that I'm caught up with school and real life, but I've been working on another one-shot that I will be able to publish soon, hopefully. There are more works going to come your way, especially with the amount of ideas flowing around in my head and summer vacation about to begin, which means I'll have lots of time to write more! 
> 
> Of course, big thanks to AA7 for helping me out. Hope you had fun and that we might end up writing another thing or two together! 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed the read as much as we did and wish you a beautiful day. (The weather here isn't great, so enjoy the sun as long as you can.)
> 
> Kind regards,
> 
> ~ Kainorian  
> \- AA7


End file.
